geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
De Excidio - Buch 2
Von der Zerstörung Britanniens (De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae) Das Werk von Gildas, auch genannt "Sapiens" oder Der Weise Aus dem Lateinischen ins Englische übersetzt (On the Ruin of Britain) von T. Habington und J. A. Giles (1848) Aus dem Englischen ins Deutsche übersetzt von Peter Dietsch, Troisdorf, 2013 Quelle: www.academia.edu Der Brief: Die Könige 27 Britannien hat Könige, doch sind sie Tyrannen. Es hat Richter, jedoch sind sie pflichtvergessen. Im Allgemeinen an Plünderung und Raub beteiligt, aber immer dabei, Unschuldige zu berauben. Wann immer sie sich darin betätigen zu sühnen oder zu schützen, so ist es sicherlich zum Vorteil für Räuber und Verbrecher. Sie haben große Anzahl Frauen, dennoch sind sie der Unzucht und dem Ehebruch verfallen. Sie sind immer bereit, Eide zu leisten und so oft schwören sie falsch. Sie leisten ein Gelöbnis und handeln unverzüglich falsch. Sie führen Krieg, jedoch richten sich ihre Kriege gegen ihre Landsleute und sind ungerecht. Sie verfolgen unerbittlich Diebe in ihrem ganzen Land, die aber, die mit ihnen an ihrem Tisch sitzen sind Räuber und sie wertschätzen diese nicht nur, sondern belohnen sie auch noch. Sie verteilen großzügig Almosen, aber im Gegensatz dazu steht ein ganzer Haufen an Verbrechen, die sie begehen. Sie sitzen auf dem Richterstuhl, aber suchen kaum nach den Regelndes gerechten Urteils. Sie verachten den Unschuldigen und den Demütigen, aber sie ergreifen jede Gelegenheit, den Blutrünstigen aufs Äußerste zu erhöhen. Die Stolzen, die Mörder, die Verbrecher und die Ehebrecher, Feinde Gottes, die gänzlich vernichtet werden und deren Namen vergessen sein sollten. In ihren Gefängnisse befinden sich viele Gefangenen, beladen mit Ketten, doch ist dies eher aus Heimtücke als zur Bestrafung von Verbrechen. Und wenn sie vor dem Altar gestanden haben, den Namen Gottes beschwörend, gehen sie fort und denken nichts weiter von dem heiligen Altar, als sei er bloß ein Haufen schmutziger Steine. 28 All diese ekelhafte Abscheulichkeit ist Constantin, dem tyrannischen Welpen des unreinen Löwen von Damnonia, wohl bekannt. Im selben Jahr, nachdem er einen furchtbaren Eid geleistet hatte, (wodurch er sich in einer feierlichen Beteuerung zuerst an Gott gebunden hatte. Und dann rief er alle Heiligen und die Muttergottes als Zeugen dafür an, dass er keinerlei Falschheit gegen seine Landsleute ersinnen werde), trieb er dennoch, im Gewand eines heiligen Abtes am heiligen Altar, mit Schwert und Speer, als wenn es Zähne wären, voller Wunden und Tränen, sogar am Busen ihrer weltlichen Mutter und an der Kirche, ihrer geistigen Mutter, zwei königliche Jünglinge, deren Arme, obwohl nicht entspannt in Rüstung, trotzdem kühn angewendet, und Gott und seinem Altar entgegengestreckt, mit ihrer Dienerschaft zusammen und sie wurden an den Toren der Stadt erhängt. O Christus, die verehrungswürdigen Abzeichen ihres Glaubens und ihrer Geduld. Und als er das getan hatte, berührten die Mäntel, rot besudelt von Blut, die Stätte der himmlischen Aufopferung. Und er konnte keine frühere wertvollen Handlung gegenüber dieser grausamen Tat aufweisen. Denn viele Jahre vorher hatte er sich mit der Abscheulichkeit vieler Ehebrüche besudelt, als er seine Ehefrau verstoßen hatte, entgegen den den Anordnungen von Christus, dem Lehrer der Welt, der gesagt hatte:"Was Gott zusammengefügt hat, lasse den Menschen nicht trennen." Und wiederum: "Ehemänner, liebt eure Ehefrauen." Denn er hat in den Grund seines Herzens (ein unfruchtbarer Acker für Gottes Saat) einen bitteren Spross der Ungläubigkeit und der Torheit eingepflanzt, vom Wein Sodoms abstammend, mit gemeiner und heimischer Gottlosigkeit, wie giftigem Regen, bewässert und danach brachte er, kühn zu einem Angriff auf Gott aufspringend, die Sünde eines furchtbaren Mordes und eines Sakrilegs in die Welt. Und noch nicht von seinen umschlingenden Netzen seiner früheren Straftaten entlastet, fügte er neue Boshaftigkeiten seinen alten hinzu. 29 Zum Jetzt übergehend, ermahne ich dich als Anwesenden, von dem ich weiß, noch in diesem Leben vorhanden zu sein. Warum tust du so erstaunt, Oh du Schlachter deine eigene Seele? Warum entzündest du mutwillig die ewigen Feuer der Hölle gegen dich? Warum erstichst du, anstelle des Feindes, verzweifelt dich selbst, mit deinem eigenen Schwert, mit deinem eigenen Speer? Können nicht die gleichen giftigen Becher der Straftaten dennoch deinen Leib befriedigen? Ich schaue zurück (Ich flehe dich an!) und komme zu Christus (denn du mühst dich und wirst von dieser schweren Last auf die Erde gedrückt) und er wird, so hat er gesagt, dir die Ruhe geben. Kommst zu ihnen, die nicht den Tod eines Sünders wünschen, sondern eher bekehrt sein und am Leben bleiben wollen. Löse (wie der Prophet sagt) die Fesseln von deinem Hals, Oh du Sohn von Zion. Kehre zurück (Ich bete für dich), selbst aus den weit entfernten Regionen der Sünde, bis der heiligste Vater, der, da sein Sohn, der die schmutzige Nahrung von Schweinen und den Tod durch grausamen Hunger verachten wird und der so wieder zu ihm zurückkommt, mit größter Freude gewöhnt ist, sein fettestes Kalb zu töten und bringe dem Wanderer das beste Gewand und den königlichen Ring und dann nimm es, als sei es der Geschmack der himmlischen Hoffnung, dann wirst du erkennen, wie süß unser Herr ist. Denn wenn du dieses verschmähen willst, dessen seist du versichert, wirst du nahezu augenblicklich hinabgestürzt in die unabwendbaren und dunklen Fluten des endlosen Feuers und gepeinigt werden. 30 Was kannst auch du, du Welpe eines Löwen, (wie der Prophet sagte), Aurelius Conanus? Bist du nicht wie der Frühere (wenn nicht sogar noch schlechter), bis zu deiner vollständige Zerstörung, verschluckt vom Schmutz abscheulicher Morde, der Unzucht und des Ehebruchs, wie von einer überwältigenden Flut des Meeres? Hast du nicht, wie eine tödliche Schlange, den Frieden deines Landes hassend und nachdem Bürgerkrieg und häufigem Verderben ungerechterweise dürstend, die Tore des himmlischen Friedens und der Ruhe gegen deine eigenen Seele verschlossen? Jetzt allein gelassen, wie ein ausgedörrter Baum inmitten eines Feldes, erinnere dich (Ich flehe dich an!) des eitlen und nutzlosen Tands deiner Eltern und Brüder. Und solltest du, wegen deiner religiösen Verdienste, aus deiner ganzen Familie auserwählt sein, hundert Jahre zu leben oder das Alter von Methusalem zu erreichen? Sicherlich nicht, außer es ist (wie der Psalmenschreiber sagt), dass du dich schnellstens zu unserem Herrn bekehrst. Sonst wird dieser König bald sein Schwert gegen dich schwingen, über den vom Propheten gesagt wurde: "Ich werde dich töten und ich werde dich leben lassen. Ich werde dich schlagen und ich werde dich heilen. Und es gibt niemanden, der dich aus meiner Hand befreien kann." Schüttele deshalb den schmutzigen Staub ab und bekehre dich von ganzem Herzen zu ihm, der dich geschaffen hat, damit: "Wenn sein Zorn bald verraucht ist, magst du gesegnet sein, indem durch deine Hoffnung auf ihn richtest." Andernfalls aber wird immerwährende Qual auf die gehäuft werden, mit der du in den grausamen Rachen der Hölle auf immer gepeinigt wirst und die niemals erschöpft ist. 31 Auch du, der du den gefleckten Leopard liebst und anders bist in Betragen und Mutwillen, dessen Haupt nun grau wird, der auf einen Thron voller Falschheit sitzt und von unten bis oben beschmutz von Mord und Ehebruch, du frecher Sohn eines guten Königs, wie Mannassas aus Ezechiel hervorgegangen, Vortipor, du närrischer Tyrann von Demetia, warum bist du ein solcher Kerl? Was! Begehe nicht solche gewalttätigen Klüfte der Sünde (welche eher dich verschlucken werden wie wohltuenden Wein, als das du sie verschluckst), die dich bisher befriedigt haben, insbesondere, da dein Lebensende jetzt täglich dir näher kommt. Wie kannst du die schwere Last deiner elenden Seele, welche schmutziger ist als jede andere, mit dem Feuer der Lust so schwer fesseln, indem du deine Ehefrau beiseite tust und, nach ihrem ehrenvollen Tod, durch die niederträchtigen Praktiken deiner schamlosen Tochter. Verschwende nicht (Ich flehe dich an!) den Rest deines Lebens, indem du Gott beleidigst. Weil so, wie in einer akzeptablen Zeit und Tag die Erlösung auf die Gesichter der Büßer scheint, in der du dafür sorgen magst, dass du nicht im Winter fliehst oder am Tag des Sabbats."Wende dich ab (nach dem Psalmenschreiber) vom Bösen und tue Gutes, suche den Frieden und folge dem, " denn die Augen deines Herrn werden sich über dich ergießen, wenn du rechtschaffen bist und seine Ohren werden dann für deine Gebete offen sein und er wird die Erinnerung an dich im Lande der Lebenden nicht zerstören. Du wirst rufen und er wird dich hören und dich aus deiner Trübsal heraustragen. Denn der Geist Christi verschmäht kein Herz, das reuevoll und demütig in Furcht vor ihm ist. Anderenfalls wird der Wurm deiner Qualen nicht sterben und dein dich verbrennendes Feuer wird niemals erlöschen. 32 Und auch du, Cuneglass, warum bist du in den Schmutz deiner früheren Unanständigkeit, Ja, seit dem allerersten Frühling deiner zarten Jugend gefallen, du Bär, du Reiter und Herrscher von Vielen, und Lenker des Streitwagens, der das Gefäß des Bären ist, du Verächter Gottes und Schmäher seiner Befehle, du lohfarbener Schlächter, was in lateinischer Zunge dein Name bedeutet? Warum hast du zu solch einem großen Krieg angehoben, sowohl gegen die Menschen als auch gegen Gott selbst? Gegen Mensch, Ja, gegen deine eigenen Landsleute mit deinen tödlichen Waffen und gegen Gott mit deinen grenzenlosen Straftaten? Warum hast du, neben deinen anderen unzähligen Abfällen, dein Weib aus der Tür hinausgeworfen? Tatest du das aus Lust oder eher aus Beschränktheit deines Geistes, gegen das ausdrückliche Verbot des Apostels, der verurteilt hat, dass kein Ehebrecher am himmlischen Königreich teilhaben kann, der seine abscheuliche Schwester in Ehren hält, die auf Gott, die immerwährende Mäßigkeit, gelobt hat, wie die (in der Sprache des Dichters) Mitgift der himmlischen Nymphen? Warum rufst du mit deinen vielen Verletzungen die Klagen und Seufzer der Heiligen hervor, die, hierdurch körperlich betroffen, kommen werden, wie eine grimmige Löwin, deine Knochen in Stücke zu brechen? Lass ab, flehe ich dich an, (wie der Prophet sagte) vom Grimm und lasse deine tödliche Wut hinter dir, die du gegen Himmel und Erde verströmst, gegen Gott und seine Herde, und die zur rechten Zeit nur deine eigene Qual sein wird. Besorge lieber mit gewandeltem Geist die Gebete für die, welche die Herrschaft über diese Welt besitzen, wenn sie in dieser Welt die Schuld binden und sie lösen, wenn sie die Büßer verlieren. Sei nicht (wie der Apostel sagt) hochmütig weise, noch erhoffe die Unsicherheit des Reichtums, jedoch sei mit Gott, der dir viele Dinge in Hülle und Fülle gibt. Und erkaufe dir mit der Änderung deines Tuns eine gute Grundlage für das Jenseits und suche, in den wirklichen und wahren Status des Seins zu gelangen, der nicht vorübergehend, sondern der immerwährend ist. Anderenfalls wirst du erkennen und sehen, Ja, in dieser gegenwärtigen Welt, wie schlecht und bitter es für dich ist, Gott, deinen Herrn, zu verlassen und seine Furcht nicht vor deinen Augen zuhaben. Und wie du als Nächstes in den beschmutzten umfassenden Flammen des endlosen Feuers brennst und darin auf keine Art sterben wirst. Denn die Seelen der Sündigen befinden sich auf ewig im immerwährenden Feuer, so wie sich die Seelender Rechtschaffenen in immerwährende Freude und Fröhlichkeit befinden. 33 Und ebenfalls, Oh du Drachen der Insel, der so viele Tyrannen beraubt hat, sowohl ihrer Königreiche als auch ihrer Leben, obwohl in meinem Schreiben der zuletzt Erwähnte, der Erste im Mutwillen, gewaltig an Macht, aber auch an Bosheit, großzügiger als Andere beim Geben, zügelloser beim Sündigen, stark bei den Waffen, aber noch stärker darin, deine eigene Seele zu zerstören, Maglocun, warum suhlst du dich (als seist du vom Wein der sodomitischen Traube durchtränkt) wie töricht im schwarzen Tümpel leuchtender Taten? Warum häufst du absichtlich, wie ein Berg, solch eine Sündenlast auf deine königlichen Schultern? Warum zeigst du dich selbst dem der König der Könige, der dich sowohl beim Königreich als auch bei der körperlichen Statur über alle anderen Häuptlinge Britanniens erhöht hat, nicht ebenfalls besser in den Tugenden als der Rest? Sondern im Gegensatz zeigen deinen Sünden nicht viel Schlimmeres? Höre nun für eine Weile auf und höre geduldig die folgende Aufzählung deiner Taten, worin ich die heimischen und leichten Taten (falls irgendeine davon überhaupt leicht sein mögen) nicht berühren werde, sondern nur diejenigen, die in den Kenntnissen aller Menschen weit und nah verbreitet sind. Hast nicht du, im frühen Beginn deiner Jugend, mit Schwert, Speer und Feuer schreckliche Unterdrückung begangen, die denen der Onkel des Königs, zusammen mit einer beherzten Soldatenschar, deren Antlitze in der Schlacht denen von jungen Löwen nicht unähnlich waren? Nicht die Worte des Propheten beachtend, der sagt: "Die blutdürstigen und hinterlistigen Männer werden nicht die Hälfte ihrer Tage leben."Und selbst wenn die Konsequenz ihrer Sünden nicht die waren, wie es folgte, so welch eine Vergeltung kannst du für die Straftaten nur aus der Hand des gerechten Richter erwarten, der durch seinen Propheten gesagt hat: "Wehe sei bei dem, welcher verdorben hat und solltest nicht du selbst verdorben werden? Und du, welcher getötet hat, solltest du nicht selbst getötet werden? Und wenn du deinem Verderben ein Ende gemacht hast, dann solltest du selbst fallen." 34 Wenn aber die Vorstellungskraft deiner brutalen Herrschaft entsprechend deinen Wünschen nachfolgte und du nach Westen drängtest, durch ein Verlangen auf den rechten Weg zurückzukehren, Tag und Nacht dich das Bewusstsein deiner Verbrechen quält, während du über das Ritual des Herrn und die Verordnungen der Mönche nachsinnst, und dann der Welt einen Mönch ohne Absicht als treulos präsentierst und du selbst vor Gott gelobst, wie du sagtest, sind solche Mühsalen, worin solch große Scheusale wie du selbst gewöhnlich verwickelt sind, ausgebrochen, sei es aus Liebe zur Herrschaft gewesen oder wegen Gold oder Silber oder, was noch stärker ist, wegen einer Laune deines eigenen Herzens. Und kamst du nicht, wie eine Taube, welche die sie tragende Luft mit ihren Flügelspitzen zerteilte und die mit ihren schnellen Wendungen dem grimmigen Falken entkommt, sicher zu den Kammern zurück, in denen die Heiligen ruhen, als einem ganz sicheren Ort oder der Zuflucht? O, welch eine große Freude wäre das für unserer Mutter Kirche, falls der Feind der gesamten Menschheit dich nicht, so wie es war, beklagenswert von ihrem Busen weggezogen hätte! Oh, welch eine mächtige Flamme himmlischer Hoffnung wäre in den Herzen der verzweifelten Sünder entzündet worden, wärest du in den gesegneten Gründen geblieben. Oh, welch große Belohnungen hätte im Königreich Christi für deine Seele für den Tag des Jüngsten Gerichts gelegen, falls jener listige Wolf dich nicht gefangen hätte, der jetzt zu einem Wolf (kaum entgegen seinem eigenen Willen) aus einem Lamm aus dem Pferch unseres Herrn geworden ist und dich wieder, einem Wolf gleich zu ihm, aus einem Lamm gemacht hat. Oh, welch eine große Freude wäre die Bewahrung deines Heils für Gott, dem Vater aller Heiligen, gewesen, hätte nicht der Teufel, der Vater aller Ausgestoßenen, wie ein Adler mit seinen riesigen Schwingen und Klauen dich gefangen und entgegen allem Recht und ohne Grund in die Schar seiner Kinder gebracht hätte? Und, um es kurz zu machen, deine Wandlung zur Rechtschaffenheit verursachte eine so große Freude, sowohl im Himmel als auch auf Erden, wie jetzt dein abscheulicher Abfall, wie ein Hund bei seinem Erbrochenen, Leid und Wehklagen hervorruft: was "den Mitgliedern, die als Rüstung der Gerechtigkeit für den Herrn eifrig beschäftigt sein sollten und jetzt zu der Rüstung der Ungerechtigkeit der Sünde und des Teufels geworden sind" angetan wird. Denn nun hörst du nicht das Lob Gottes, das mit den wohltuenden Stimmen der Soldaten Christi fort klingt, auch nicht die Instrumente der kirchlichen Melodie, sondern deine eigenen Lobpreisungen (was sie nicht sind), die nach der Weise der leichtfertigen Rotte von Bacchus aus den Mündern deiner niederträchtigen Gefährten erschallen, begleitet von Lügen und Bosheit, um die Nachbarn vollständig zu vernichten, sodass das Behältnis, das zum Dienst an Gott bereit war, jetzt in ein Behältnis des Schmutzes verwandelt wurde. Und was einst als Wert für die himmlische Ehre bekannt war, ist nun, wie es das verdient, in das bodenlose Loch der Hölle geworfen. 35 So ist dein lüsterner Geist (der von der Maßlosigkeit deiner Torheiten überwältigt ist) bei seinem Begehen so vieler Sünden von nichts irgendwie im Zaum gehalten worden, sondern ist heiß und anfällig (wie ein junges Hengstfohlen, das jede freundliche Weide begehrt) mit dem Kopf voraus gestürmt, mit unwiederbringlicher Wut, durch die angestrebten Felder des Verbrechens und hat dabei die Zahl seiner Verfehlungen stetig anwachsen lassen. Da die frühere Ehe mit deiner ersten Frau(obwohl sie nach deinem gebrochenen Religionsgelübde nicht rechtmäßig deine war, sondern sie nur auf Zeit mit dir war) von dir jetzt gering geschätzt wird und eine andere Frau eines noch lebenden, dir nicht unbekannten Mannes, nämlich deines eigenen Brudersohnes, sich jetzt deiner Zuneigung erfreut. Wobei bei dieser Gelegenheit dein steifer Hals (schon beladen mit Sünden) nun zwei ungeheuerliche Morde aufgebürdet bekommt: Den einen an deinem besagten Neffen, den anderen, an der, die einstmals deine mit dir verheiratete Frau war. Und du bewegst dich jetzt vom Tiefen zum Tieferen, vom Schlechten zum Schlechteren, gebeugt, gekrümmt und auf die tiefsten Tiefen des Frevels herabgesunken. Danach hast du auch die Witwe, durch deren Falschheit und Anregung solch schweres Verbrechen begangen worden war, öffentlich geheiratet und sie, wie die schmeichelnden Zungen deiner Parasiten mit falschen Worten es aussprachen, rechtmäßig, wie ich aber sage, verrucht, in den Ehestand mit dir genommen. Und dafür sollte der heilige Mann, der, den Bericht einer solchen Geschichte hörend, nicht auf der Stelle in Weinen und Wehklagen ausbrechen? Welcher Priester (dessen Herz offen vor Gott liegt) würde nicht auf Anhieb, sobald er davon gehört hätte, voller Pein in der Sprache des Propheten ausrufen: "Wer kann meinem Haupt Wasser geben und meinen Augen einen Brunnen der Tränen und ich werde Tag und Nacht jene meines Volkes beklagen, die abgeschlachtet wurden." So hast du die ganze Zeit (Ach!) mit deinen Ohren jenen Tadel des Propheten gehört, den er auf diese Weise aussprach: "Weh sei mir dir, oh du boshafter Mann, der du das Recht des heiligsten Gottes verlassen hast. Und wenn du geboren wirst, wird dein Anteil verflucht sein. Und wenn du stirbst, soll verflucht sein dein Anteil. So, wie alle Dinge, die von der Erde kommen, wieder zu Erde werden, so wird das Böse aus dem Verfluchten in die Verdammnis übergehen." Falls sie nicht zu unserem Herrn zurückkehren, höre auf diese Mahnung: "Sohn, der du böse Taten begangen hast, füge denen keine weiteren böse Taten hinzu, sondern bete vielmehr um Vergebung für die Früheren." Und weiter: "Sei nicht langsam darin, dich zu unserem Herrn zu bekehren, auch schiebe das nicht Tag für Tag auf, denn sein Zorn kommt plötzlich." Denn, wie der Schreiber sagt: "Wenn der König das ungerechte Wort hört, werden alle unter seiner Herrschaft boshaft werden." Und der gerechte König wird (nach dem Propheten) sein Land erhöhen. 36 Doch werden Warnungen in der Tat von dir nicht gewünscht, da du als deinen Unterweiser den eloquentesten Meister von ganz Britannien gehabt hattest. Beachte deshalb, auf dass nicht das, was Salomon erwähnte, dir widerfährt: "Gerade so wieder, welcher einen schlafenden Mann aus seinem tiefen Schlaf aufwühlt, so ist jener Mensch, der einen Narren Weisheit verkündet, da er am Ende seiner Rede sagen wird: ,Was hat du zu Beginn gesagt?‘ Wasche dein Herz (wie es geschrieben steht) von Bosheit rein, Oh Jerusalem, damit du gerettet wirst." Verschmähe nicht (Ich flehe dich an!) die unaussprechliche Gnade Gottes, von seinem Propheten den Sündhaften auf diesem Wege von ihren Taten zugerufen: "Ich werde plötzlich zur Nation und dem Königreich sprechen, dass ich es aufspüren und zerstreuen und zerstören und umstürzen werde." Wie er den Sünder auf diese Weise heftig ermahnte zu bereuen. Und falls die gleichen Leute ihre Taten bereuen sollten, werde ich ebenso das Böse bereuen, von dem ich sagte, das ich es ihnen antun werde." Und weiterhin: "Wer wird ihnen solch ein Herz geben, auf dass sie mich hören werden und meine Gebote befolgen und dass es ihnen auf alle Tage ihres Lebens wohl ergehen werde." Und weiterhin im Lobgesang im fünften Buch Mose: "Ein Volk ohne Rat und Klugheit, ich wünschte, dass es weise sei und verständig, und siehe das Letzte von allem Voraus, wie Einer Eintausend verfolgt und Zwei Zehntausend fliehen lassen." Und weiterhin unser Herr im Evangelium: "Komm zu mir, all die ihr euch müht und beladen seid und ich werde euch ausruhen lassen. Nehmt mein Joch auf euch und lernt von mir, denn ich bin gütig und bescheidenen Herzens und ihr werdet Erholung für eure Seelen finden." Denn wenn ihr ein taubes Ohr diesen Ermahnungen zuwendet, die Propheten verleugnet und Christus verschmäht und uns nicht erwähnt, bescheiden, wie wir sind, solange wie wir aufrichtig in Frömmigkeit sind und rein im Geist die Aussagen des Propheten in unserem Geist tragen, dass wir nicht gefunden werden dürfen: "Stumme Hunde, die nicht fähig sind, zu bellen." (Ich für meinen Teil jedoch mag nicht von solch einzigartiger Stärke im Geist und der Tugend unseres Herrn sein, um zu erklären: "Zum Haus von Jakob ihre Sünden und zum Haus von Israel ihre Taten."). Und sofern wir uns jenem von Salomon erinnern sollten: "Der, welcher sagt, dass die Sündhaften gerecht sind, sollte unter den Völkern verflucht sein und verhasst den Nationen und die, welche sie tadeln, sollten bessere Hoffnungen haben." Und weiterhin: "Achte deinen Nachbarn, nicht mit Ehrfurcht vor seinem Untergang, noch unterlasse es zu sprechen, in Zeiten der Erlösung." Und solange wir diese nicht vergessen: "Reiße das heraus, was zum Tode führt und unterlasse es nicht, jene zu erlösen, die ermordet wurden." Denn, wie derselbe Prophet sagt: "Die Reichen werden am Tag des Zorns zum Tode gebracht werden."Und: "Falls die Gerechten kaum sicher gerettet werden, wo werden die Boshaften und die Sünder erscheinen? Als ob ich gesagt habe, du verachtest uns, der diesen Text befolgt, die dunkle Flut der Hölle wird ohne Zweifel dich in den tödlichen Strudel ertränken und jene furchtbaren Ströme von Feuer, die dich auf immer quälen und werden niemals dich aufzehren und dann wird das Bekenntnis deiner Qualen und deiner Klagen wegen deiner Sünden allesamt zu spät und unnütz für jenen sein, der jetzt in dieser anerkannten Zeit und dem Tag der Erlösung seine Umkehr zu einem gerechteren Lebensweg hinausschiebt." 37 Und hier muss sicherlich, wenn nicht bereits vorher, die beklagenswerte Geschichte des Elends unserer Zeit zu dem Schluss kommt, dass ich die Taten der Menschen nicht weiter abhandeln sollte. Damit aber meiner nicht als furchtsam oder der Sache überdrüssig gedacht wird, dem zufolge ich weniger sorgfältig die Aussage von Jesaja vermeiden kann: "Weh sei mit dem, der das Gute böse nennt und Böses gut, indem er Dunkelheit für Licht setzt und Licht für Dunkelheit, bitter für süß und süß für bitter, der sehend nicht sieht und hörend nicht hört, dessen Herz von dicken und schwarzen Wolken des Lasters überschattet ist." Ich werde die Bedrohungen kurz niederschreiben, die gegen diese fünf oben genannten wollüstigen Pferde Diese Fünf sind: Konstantin von Dumnonia; Aurelius Caninus; Vortipor von Demetae (jetzt Dyfed genannt); Cuneglasus von "des Bären Festung" (Din Eirth, möglicherrweise Dinarth bei Llandudno; Maglocunus oder Maelgwn. Gildas bezeichnet all diese Regenten als grausam und räuberisch; sie leben ein Leben in Sünde. angezeigt werden, den rasenden Jüngern des Pharaos, durch den seine Armee mutwillig zu ihrer vollständigen Vernichtung im Roten Meer vorwärtsgedrängt wurde und auch gegen solche Anderen, durch die heiligen Orakel, durch deren heilige Zeugnisse der Rahmen dieses, unseres kleinen Werkes, gewissermaßen überdacht wird, damit es nicht dem Regen des Neides, welcher anderenfalls sich darüber ergießt, ausgesetzt ist. Lasse deshalb Gottes heilige Propheten, die für sterbliche Menschen den Mund Gottes bilden, und den Heilgen Geist, das Böse verbietend und das Gute hervorhebend, für uns sowohl jetzt als auch vormals antworten. Gegen die störrischen und stolzen Fürsten dieses, unseres Zeitalters, damit sie nicht sagen, dass wir sie mit solchen Gefahren und solch großem Schrecken nur nach unserer eigenen Erfindung bedrohen und mit vorschnellen Maßnahmen und übereifriger Einmischung. Denn für keinen weisen Mann besteht Zweifel, um wie viel größer die Sünden unserer Zeit sind, als jene des primitiven Zeitalters, als die Apostel sprachen: "Jedermann, der das Gesetz überschreitet, verurteilt durch zwei oder drei Zeugen, soll sterben. Wie groß, denkst du, sollte die Bestrafung sein, die der verdient, der den Sohn Gottes unter seinen Füßen zerstampft?" 38 Und zuerst erscheint vor uns Samuel, durch Gottes Gebot der Gründer eines gerechten Königreichs, vor seiner Geburt Gott geweiht, durch unzweifelhafte Zeichen angezeigt, dass er jedem Volk ein wahrer Prophet ist, von Dan bis zu Beerscheba, aus dessen Mund der Heilige Geist auf alle Potentaten herab donnerte. Er brandmarkte Saul, den ersten König der Hebräer, einzig deswegen, weil er einige Angelegenheiten, die ihm von unserem Gott aufgetragen worden waren, nicht ausgeführt hatte: "Du hast Törichtes getan mit den Geboten unseres Herrn, deines Gottes, die du bekommen hast, für die er dir die Verantwortung gegeben hat. Welche du nicht beachtest hast, obwohl dir jetzt unser Herr deine Herrschaft über Israel auf immer bereitet hat, doch wird dein Königreich nicht weiter gedeihen." Und was hat er an Taten in der Gegenwart begangen, ob es Ehebruch war oder Mord? Nein, wahrhaft, er brach teilweise eines der Gebote Gottes. Denn, wie einer unserer Schreiber sagt: "Die Frage bezieht sich nicht auf die Eigenschaft der Sünde, sondern auf das Übertreten des Gebots." Auch wenn er sich zu antworten bemühte (wie er dachte): Die Einwände von Samuel, nach Art der Menschen weise, um seine Tat auf diese Weise zu entschuldigen: "Ja, ich bin der Stimme unseres Herrn gefolgt und binden Weg gegangen, auf den er mich gesandt hat." Mit diesem Tadel wurde er von ihm korrigiert: "Was! Will unser Herr, dass weiterhin Gaben und Opfergaben für ihn brennen und nicht eher, dass der Stimme unseres Herrn gehorcht wird? Gehorsam ist besser als Opfergaben. Und auf ihn zu hören besser, als auf das Fett der Schafböcke. Denn so, wie der Sünde der Wahrsagerei widerstanden werden muss, so ist es, die Sünde des Götzendienstes nicht auszuführen. Deshalb, weil du die Worte unseres Herrn weggeworfen hast, hat er dich auch weggeworfen, dass du nicht König seist."Und ein wenig später: "Unser Herr hat in diesen Tagen dir das Königreich von Israel entrissen und es deinem Nachbarn, einem Mann, der besser ist als du, gegeben. Der Triumphator von Israel wird wahrhaft nicht halt machen und wird nicht von Buße gebeugt, noch ist er je ein Mann, dass er bereuen würde." Das heißt, über die steinigen Herzen der Boshaften: Worin das nicht bekannt ist, wie er es gesagt hat, dass Ungehorsam gegenüber Gott die Sünde des Götzendienstes ist. Lass deshalb nicht unsere boshaften Missetäter (da sie nicht offen den Göttern der Heiden opfern)schmeicheln, dass sie keine Götzendiener sind, während sie wie Schweine die kostbarsten Perlen von Christus unter ihren Füßen zertrampeln. 39 Doch obwohl dieses eine Beispiel als eine unbesiegbare Bekräftigung mehr als ausreichend dafür sein sollte, dass sich die Boshaften ändern, lasst uns nun, da durch die Münder vieler Zeugen die Taten Britanniens bewiesen sind, zum Restlichen übergehen. Was geschah mit David, sein Volk zählend, als der Prophet auf diese Weise mit ihm sprach? So sprach unser Herr: "Dir ist die Wahl dreier Dinge gegeben worden, wähle nach deinem Willen, dass ich es über dich bringe. Soll für sieben Jahre eine Hungersnot über dich kommen oder sollst du drei Monate vor deinen Feinden fliehen und sie verfolgen dich oder soll es in deinem Land drei Tage der Pestilenz geben?" Durch diese Bedingungen in große Schwierigkeiten gebracht und gewillt, sich eher in die Hände Gottes, der gnädig ist, zu begeben als in jene der Menschen, wurde er durch das Abschlachten von siebentausend seiner Untertanen gedemütigt. Und ungesehen der Zuneigung einer apostolischen Barmherzigkeit, wollte er für seine Landsleute sterben, damit sie die Plage nicht weiter erleiden müssten und er sagte: "Ich bin der, der beleidigt hat. Ich, der Schäfer, habe unrecht gehandelt: Diese Schafe jedoch, was haben sie gesündigt? Ich flehe dich an, lasse deine Hand gegen mich gerichtet sein und gegen das Haus meines Vaters." Er hätte für den Stolz seines unbedachten Herzens mit seinem eigenen Tod gebüßt. Denn was hat die Schrift danach über seinen Sohn erklärt? "Und Salomon tat das, was unseren Herrn nicht erfreute und erfüllte nicht das Maß seiner guten Taten, weil er unserem Herrn nicht wie sein Vater David folgte. Und unser Herr sagte zu ihm: , Weil du dich so verhalten hast und meinen Bund und meine Regeln, die ich dir anbefohlen habe, nicht beachtet hast, bricht es auseinander. Ich werde dein Königreich aufteilen und deinem Diener den gleichen Anteil geben. ‘ " 40 Nun höre ebenfalls, was über die zwei frevlerischen Könige Israels (solche, wie es unsere sind), Jerobam und Baasha, herabkam, an welche die Strafe und das Verderben unseres Herrn vom Propheten auf diese Weise gerichtet waren: "Aus welchem Grund habe ich dich zum Fürsten von Israel erhoben, dass du mich mit deinen Eitelkeiten herausgefordert hast. Siehe, ich werde Baasha und sein Haus aufwühlen und ich werde sein Haus so wie das Haus von Jeroboam, Sohn von Nebat, hingeben. Wer von seinem Blute ist, soll in der Stadt sterben, die Hunde sollen ihn fressen und die Leiche derjenigen, die auf den Feldern sterben, sollen die wilden Vögel der Luft fressen." Welche Geistlichkeit des boshaften Königs von Israel hat er ebenfalls bedroht, einen Begleiter des Vorhergehenden, durch dessen geheime Absprachen und Täuschung seines Weibes der unschuldige Naboth wegen des Weinbergs seines Vaters hingerichtet wurde, als der heilige Mund von Elias, Ja, der nämliche Mund, mit der feurige Rede unseres Herrn beauftragt, so zu ihm sprach: "Hast du getötet und auch in Besitz genommen und, nachdem diese jetzt verwelkt ist, dem noch mehr hinzugefügt? So spricht der Herr, an diesem Ort, wo die Hunde das Blut von Naboth aufgeleckt haben, sollen sie auch dein Blut auflecken." Welchem es danach auf die bestimmte Weise erging, wie wir sicher bewiesen haben. Für den Fall aber, dass zufällig (wie es Ahab ebenfalls widerfuhr) der verlogene Geist, dessen eitlen Dinge, ausgesprochen mit dem Mund deiner Propheten, dich verführen, den Worten des Propheten Michael lauscht: "Siehe, Gott hat geduldet, dass der Geist der Lüge Besitz ergriffen hat vom Mund all deiner Propheten, die hier verblieben sind und unser Herr hat Böses gegen dich ausgesprochen." Denn selbst jetzt ist es sicher, dass es einige Lehrer gibt, die von gegensätzlichem Geist beseelt sind, das, allerdings eher verdorben als, was wahr ist, predigend und bekräftigend, was ihm gefällig ist: Deren Worte sind sanfter als Öl und das gleiche sind Pfeile, die sagen: , Frieden, Frieden‘und es wird keinen Frieden unter denen geben, die auf ihren Sünden beharren. So wieder Prophet an anderer Stelle auch sagt: "Es ist nicht an den Boshaften, sich zu erfreuen, sagt unser Herr." 41 Auch Azarias, der Sohn von Obed, sprach zu Asa, der vom Gemetzel der Armee der zehntausend Äthiopier zurückkam, und er sagte: "Unser Herr ist mit dir, wenn du bei ihm bleibst. Und wenn du ihn aufsuchen willst, wird er von dir gefunden werden. Und wenn du ihn verlassen willst, wird er dich auch verlassen." Denn wenn Jehosaphat, der nur einen boshaften König unterstützte, vom Propheten Jehu, dem Sohn von Ananias, mit den Worten getadelt wurde: "Wenn du einem Sünder Hilfe gibst oder den liebst, den unser Herr hasst, wird der Zorn Gottes deshalb über dir hängen." Was wird aus denen werden, die in den Fallen ihrer eigenen Taten gefangen sind? Deren Sünden, wenn nicht ihre Seelen, müssen wir zwangsläufig hassen, falls wir in der Armee des Herrn kämpfen möchten, entsprechend der Worte des Psalmisten: "Hasse das Böse, der du unseren Herrn liebst." Was wurde dem Jehoram, dem Sohn des oben genannten Jehosaphat, dem entsetzlichsten Mörder (der ein Bastard war und seine edlen Brüder erschlug, damit er den Thron an ihrer statt einnehmen konnte) vom Propheten Elias, welcher der Streitwagen und Streitwagen-lenker von Israel war, gesagt? "So sprach Gott, der Herr, zu deinem Vater David. Weil du nicht den Weg deines Vaters Jehosaphat und den Weg von Asa, dem König von Judäa, gegangen bist, sondern die Wege der Könige Israels und Ehebruch gemäß der Gewohnheit des Hauses von Ahab begangen hast und außerdem deine Brüder, die Sühne von Jehosaphat, Männer, weit besser als du, getötet hast, siehe, wird unser Herr dich und deine Kinder mit einer großen Plage schlagen." Und ein wenig später:"Und du wirst sehr krank von einem Leiden deines Bauchs sein, bis deine Eingeweide, zusammen mit dem Leiden selbst, von Tag zu Tag, aus dir herausbrechen werden." Und höre, was der Prophet Zacharias, der Sohn von Jehoiades, Jonas, dem König von Israel, androhte, als er unseren Herrn hinter sich ließ, so, wie du jetzt. Und der Prophet sprach auf diese Weise zu den Menschen: "So spricht der Herr. Warum verletzt du die Gebote unseres Herrn und gedeihst nicht?Weil du unseren Herrn verlassen hast, wird er auch dich verlassen." 42 Was soll ich von Jesaja erwähnen, dem ersten und obersten der Propheten, der seine Prophezeiung, oder besser Vision, auf diese Weise begann: "Hört, Oh, ihr Himmel, und Oh, du Erde, ersonnen mit seinen Augen, wie unser Herr gesprochen hat: , Ich habe Kinder ernährt und sie erhöht, doch haben sie mich verschmäht. Der Ochse hat seinen Besitzer erkannt und der Esel die Krippe seines Herrn, doch Israel hat mich nicht erkannt und mein Volk hat nicht verstanden. ‘ " Und ein wenig weiter sprach er, mit Drohungen als Antwort auf eine so große Torheit: "Die Tochter von Zion soll gänzlich als ein Gotteshaus im Weinberg zurückgelassen werden und als eine Hütte im Gurkengarten und als Stadt, die geplündert wurde." Und insbesondere, die Fürsten versammelnd und anklagend, sprach er: "Hört das Wort eures Herrn, Oh, ihr Fürsten von Sodom, erkennt das Gesetz eures Herrn, Oh, ihr Volk von Gomorrha." Wobei vermerkt werden muss, dass mit ungerechten Königen die Fürsten von Sodom benannt sind, denn unser Gott, der Opfer und Geschenke, die ihm von solchen Menschen angeboten werden, verbietet und der sieht, dass wir gierig solche Gaben entgegennehmen, die in allen Ländern Gott missfallen und zu unserem eigenen Untergang nicht den Armen und Bedürftigen zuteil werden, sprach so zu denen, die, mit Reichtümern beladen, ebenso geben, sein Haupt zu beleidigen: "Gebt kein weiteres vergebliches Opfer, euer Weihrauch ist mir eine Abscheulichkeit." Und wiederum brandmarkte er sie so: "Und wenn ihr eure Hände ausstreckt, werde ich meine Augen von euch abwenden. Und wenn ihr eure Gebete vervielfältigt, werde ich nicht hören." Und er erklärte, warum es dieses tat, indem er sprach: "Eure Hände sind voller Blut." Und, um zu zeigen, wie er besänftigt werden könne, sprach er: "Wascht euch, seid rein, nehmt das Böse eurer Gedanken aus meinen Augen: Lasst nach, Böses zu tun. Lernt, Gutes zu tun. Sucht nach Einsicht. Steht den Unterdrückten bei. Seid gerecht gegenüber dem Schüler oder dem Waisen." Und dann annehmend, wie es die Aufgabe eines aussöhnenden Mittlers ist, fügt er hinzu: "Obwohl deine Sünden scharlachrot sind, werden sie so weiß wie Schnee gemacht werden. Obwohl sie so rot sind wie ein kleiner Wurm, sollen sie so weiß sein wie Wolle. Falls ihr willens seid, mich zu hören, sollt ihr mit den guten Dingen dieses Landes gefüttert werden. Doch wenn ihr das nicht seid, ruft ihr meinen Zorn hervor und das Schwert wird euch verschlingen." 43 Empfangt das wahre und öffentliche Bekenntnis, die Beglaubigung, ohne Falschheit und Schmeichelei, die Belohnung für euer Gutes und Böses, nicht wie die beruhigend demütigen Lippen deiner Parasiten, die Gift in deine Ohren träufeln. Und ebenfalls sprach er, sein Urteil gegen räuberische Richter gerichtet: "Deine Fürsten sind treulos, Gefährten von Dieben, lieben alle Geschenke, jagen Belohnungen nach:Sie sind nicht gerecht gegenüber Waisen, den Rechtsstreit der Witwe lassen sie nicht zu sich kommen. Denn so spricht Gott, der Herr der Heerscharen, der Gestrenge von Israel: , Siehe, ich werden Trost meinen Feinden spenden und vergelten an meinen Widersachern. Und die abscheulichen Sünder werden zu Pulver zermahlen und die Übeltäter mit ihnen und alle, die unseren Herrn verlassen haben, werden verzehrt. ‘ "Und danach: "Die Augen des vornehmen Mannes sollen niedergebracht werden und die Höhe der Menschen niedergebeugt." Und wiederum: "Weh soll den Boshaften geschehen, Übel ihn überfallen, denn er wird entsprechend seiner Taten belohnt werden." Und ein wenig später: "Weh sei dem, der früh sich erhebt, um der Trunkenheit sich zu ergeben und bis zum Abend zu trinken, auf das er schäumt vom Wein. Die Harfe und die Leier und die Tabor und die Flöte und Wein gibt es auf deinem Bankett und das Werk unseres Herrn beachtest du nicht, noch bedenkst du die Werke seiner Hand. Deshalb wurde mein Volk gefangen fortgeführt, weil es keine Erkenntnis hatte und ihre Edlen kamen durch Hunger um und die Masse von ihnen verdorrte vor Durst. Deshalb hatte die Hölle ihren Geist vergrößert und erweitert und ihr Maul ohne Maßen geöffnet und ihre Starken und ihr Volk und seine Vornehmen und Prächtigen sollen zu ihm nach unten fahren." Und danach: "Weh sei dem, der mächtig ist beim Wein trinken und stark gegen Männer wegen der Betrunkenheit, der die Boshaften belohnt und die Gerechten ihrer Rechte beraubt. Dies wirkt gerade so, wie die Zunge des Feuers die Stoppeln entflammt und wie die Hitze der Flamme aufloderte, es soll ihre Wurzel sein wie die Asche. Und ihr Ast soll sich erheben wieder Staub. Denn sie haben das Gesetz unseres Herrn der Heerscharen fortgeworfen und die Rede des einen Heiligen von Israel verachtet. In all diesem ist der Zorn unseres Herrn nicht abgewiesen, sondern seine Hand ist ausgestreckt." 44 Und weiterhin, über den Jüngsten Tag und über die unaussprechliche Angst von Sündern sprechend, sagt er: "Heult, da der Tag unseres Herrn nahe ist (wenn er in der Zeit so nahe liegt, was sollten nun darüber nachgedacht werden?), denn Gott wird mit der Vernichtung fortfahren. Dabei werden alle Verbindungen aufgelöst und die Herzen aller Menschen werden verkümmern und zerstampft. Folter und Qualen werden sich ihrer bemächtigen und die Kreißende wird bekümmert sein, jeder Mann wird erstaunt sein über seinen Nachbarn, brennende Gesichter werden ihre Antlitze sein. Siehe, der Tag unseres Herrn wird kommen, grimmig und voller Empörung und Zorn und Wut, um die Erde in eine Wüste zu verwandeln und um ihre Sünder in kleine Stücke zu zerbrechen. Denn die Sterne des Himmels und ihr Leuchten werden ihr Licht nicht zeigen, die Sonne wird bei ihrem Erscheinen von Dunkelheit verdeckt sein und der Mond wird zu seiner Zeit nicht scheinen. Und ich werde die Üblen auf der Welt heimsuchen und die Boshaften, mit ihrem eigenen Unrecht und ich werde den Stolz der Treulosen erlöschen lassen und die Überheblichkeit der Starken werde ich niederzwingen." Und wiederum: "Siehe, unser Herr wird die Erde auflösen und er wird sie nackt ausziehen und ihr Gesicht heimsuchen und ihre Bewohner zerstreuen. Und wie er das mit den Menschen macht, so auch mit den Priestern. Wie mit dem Sklaven, so mit dem Herrn; wie mit der Magd, so mit der Herrin; wie mit dem Käufer, so mit dem Verkäufer; wie mit dem Wucherer, so mit dem, der geborgt hat;wie mit dem, der verlangt, so mit dem, der schuldet. Mit dem Auflösen wird die Erde zerstreut und mit dem Plündern wird sie verdorben. Denn unser Herr hat dieses Wort gesprochen. Die Erde wurde beklagt und huschte fort. Die Welt hat sich ins Nichts verwandelt, sie wurde von ihren Bewohnern befreit, weil sie gegen die Gesetze sündigten, das Rechte verwandelten, das Dach des ewigen Friedens zerstörten. Dafür wird ein Fluch die Erde verschlingen." 45 Und danach: "Es werden alle klagen, die jetzt in ihrem Herzen frohlocken, das Vergnügen des Tamburins wird enden, der Klang des Frohsinns wird schweigen, die Süße der Harfe wird davonhuschen, sie werden ihren Wein nicht mit Gesang trinken, bitter wird deshalb der Trank den Trinkenden sein. Die Stadt der Eitelkeiten ist verwüstet, jedes Haus ist verschlossen, kein Mensch kommt herein. Ein Aufschrei wird in den Straßen über dem Wein sein, alle Freude ist dahin, das Entzücken des Landes ist weggegeben, Einsamkeit bleibt in der Stadt zurück und Elend bedrückt die Tore, weil diese Dinge inmitten des Landes geschehen und in der Mitte des Volkes."Und ein wenig weiter: "Der Wahrheit ausweichend, sind sie vom rechten Weg abgewichen, wie Missetäter umherstreifend, gingen sie in die Irre. Angst und Verstrickung und eine Falle überfällt jene, welche die Bewohner der Erde sind. Und es wird geschehen: Jene, die vor der Stimme der Furcht flüchten, werden in eine verstrickend Falle taumeln und jeder, der sich dem Untergang selbst ausliefern wird, wird in der umschlingenden Falle gefangen werden: Denn die Schleusentore von hoch droben werden geöffnet und die Fundamente der Erde werden wanken. Durch Zerquetschen wird die Erde zerbrochen, durch Erschütterung wird sie bewegt, durch Schleudern wird sie wie ein betrunkener Mann schwanken und sie wird weggebracht werden, als sei sie der Pavillon eines nächtlichen Aufstampfens. Und ihre Gräueltaten werden schwer über ihnen hängen und sie werden herniederfallen und werden nicht mehr versuchen, sich zu erheben. Und es wird geschehen, dass unser Herr am selben Tag aus der Höhe auf den Krieg des Himmels schauen wird und auf die Könige der Erde, die auf der Erde sind und sie werden in einem See zu einem Lastenbündel zusammengebunden und werden dort gefangen gehalten und nach vielen Tagen werden sie begutachtet. Und der Mond wird schamrot werden und die Sonne verwirrt, wenn unser Herr der Heerscharen auf dem Berg Zion und in Jerusalem herrschen wird und in Angesicht seiner Ältesten verherrlicht wird." 46 Nach einer Weile, indem er einen Grund für seine auf diese Weise vorgebrachten Drohungen gab, sprach er so: "Siehe, die Hand unseres Herrn ist nicht so kurz, als dass er nicht retten könnte, auch ist sein Ohr nicht so hart, als dass er nicht hören könnte. Jedoch haben eure Gräueltaten euch von Gott getrennt und eure Taten haben ihn sein Gesicht von euch verbergen lassen, auf dass er euch nicht vernehmen möge. Denn eure Hände sind von Blut besudelt und eure Finger von Gräueltaten: Eure Lippen haben Lügen gesprochen und eure Zungen waren vollen Gräuel. Es gibt niemanden, der nach Gerechtigkeit aufgerufen hat, auch gibt es niemanden, der ehrlich gerichtet hat, jedoch vertrauten sie auf nichts und sprachen Eitelkeiten und erdachten Betrübnisse und brachten weiterhin Gräueltaten hervor." Und ein wenig später: "Ihre Werke sind unnütz und in ihren Händen Werke des Gräuels. Ihre Füße laufen zum Bösen und lassen sie danach trachten, unschuldiges Blut zu vergießen. Ihre Gedanken sind unnütze Gedanken, Verderben und Verwirrung ist auf ihrem Weg und die Wege des Friedens kannten sie nicht und auf ihren Schritten gibt es keine Gerechtigkeit, ihre Pfade sind ihnen gekrümmt und jeder, der sie beschreitet, kennt den Frieden nicht. In dieser Hinsicht hat sich die Gerechtigkeit weit von euch entfernt und das Recht findet bei euch keinen Halt." Und nach wenigen Worten: "Und die Gerechtigkeit hat sich abgewendet und das Recht stand weit von euch entfernt, weil die Wahrheit in den Straßen niedergefallen ist und die Billigkeit nicht hereinkommen kann. Und Wahrheit ist in Vergessenheit verwandelt. Und jeder, der mit dem Bösen dahin ist, hat sich dem Verderben entgegen gelehnt. Und unser Herr hat es gesehen und es hat seinen Augen nicht gefallen, dass es keine Gerechtigkeit gibt." 47 Und so weit soll es ausreichend sein, dass ich unter den Vielen einige der Sätze des Propheten Jesaja vorgetragen habe. Doch nun hören wir ihm mit gewissenhaften Ohren zu, dem, der vorausgesehen war, bevor er im Leib geformt war, geheiligt, bevor er aus dem Schoß heraus kam und als Prophet allen Nationen angekündigt: Ich meine Jeremias. Und hört, was er über närrische Menschen und grausame Könige ausgesprochen hat, seine Prophezeiung in seiner milden und sanftmütigen Weise beginnend."Und das Wort Gottes wurde zu mir gesprochen und er sagte: , Gehe und rufe in die Ohren von Jerusalem und du sollst ausrufen: , Hört das Wort Gottes, du Haus Jakobs und all ihr aus der Sippe des Hauses Israel: So spricht euer Herr. Welche Frevel haben eure Väter, die sich so weit von mir entfernt haben, mir angetan und sind der Eitelkeit hinterher gelaufen und wurden eingebildet und haben nicht gesagt: Wo ist er, der uns aus dem Land Ägypten geleitet hat?‘ " Und nach wenigen Worten: "Von Beginn deiner Zeit an hast du mein Joch zerbrochen, meine Bande verletzt und gesagt: , Ich will nicht dienen. Ich habe meinen ausgewählten Rebstock hier gepflanzt, all die wahre Saat. Wie hast du dich also in Unanständigkeit verwandelt? Oh, fremder Rebstock. Wenn du dich auch mit Salpeter wäscht und das noch mit dem Kraut Bornit vervielfältigst, so bist du in meinem Anblick doch mit deinem Frevel befleckt, sagte unser Herr." Und danach: "Warum willst du mit mir beim Jüngsten Gericht streiten? Du hast mich vollständig verlassen, sagte unser Herr. Vergebens habe ich deine Kinder berichtigt, sie habe doch keine Disziplin erlangt. Höre du das Wort unseres Herrn. Habe ich Israel zu einer Abgeschiedenheit gemacht oder zu einem spät ertragenden Land? Warum hat also mein Volk gesagt: , Wir haben uns von dir getrennt, wir werden nie mehr zu dir kommen. ‘ Vergisst die Jungfrau ihren Schmuck oder ich, der Bräutigam, den Ringkragen? Mein Volk hat mich wahrlich für unzählbare Tage vergessen. Weil mein Volk närrisch ist, erkennt es mich nicht, es sind unkluge und verrückte Kinder. Sie sind weise darin, Böses zu tun, um aber Gutes zu tun, sind sie unverständig." 48 Dann sprach der Prophet selbst und sagte: "Oh Herr, deine Augen ehrt der Glaube, du hast sie geschlagen und es hat sie nicht bekümmert, du hast sie zerbrochen und sie lehnten es ab, Zucht anzunehmen, sie haben ihre Gesichter härter als Felsen gemacht und werden nicht zurückkehren." Und so auch unser Herr: "Erklär das gleiche auch dem Haus Jakobs und lasse es in Judäa hören, indem du sagst: , Hört, ihr närrisches Volk, die ihr kein Herz habt, kein Auge zu sehen und kein Ohr zu hören. ‘ , Werdet ihr mich deshalb nicht fürchten, ‘ sprach unser Herr, , und werdet ihr nicht Kummer von meinem Antlitz ersinnen, welcher den Sand gelegt hat, das Meer zu begrenzen, ein ewiges Gebot, das nicht gebrochen werden soll und seine Wellen, die sich bewegen sollen, es aber nicht können. Und ihre Brandung, die anschwellen soll und nicht das gleiche hinterlässt?‘ Doch ist diesen Leuten ein ungläubiges und verärgertes Herz eingebunden, sie haben sich zurückgezogen und sind ihrer Wege gegangen und nichts in ihrem Herzen sagt: , Lasst uns Gott, unseren Herrn, fürchten. ‘ Und wiederum:"Weil sich unter meinem Volk Boshafte befinden, die Listen gestalten, um zu verwirren, als seien sie Vogelfänger, Fallen und Fangeisen für Menschen aufstellen:Wie ein Netz voller Vögel ist, so sind ihre Häuser mit Täuschungen angefüllt. Deshalb sind sie erhoben und bereichert, sie sind ekelhaft und fett geworden und haben meine Rede gemein missachtet, den Fall der Waisen nicht entschieden und das Recht der Armen haben sie nicht abgeurteilt. , Was!, so spricht unser Herr, , Soll ich diese Menschen nicht in Augenschein nehmen? Oder soll meine Seele sich nicht an solch einer Nation rächen?‘ " 49 Gott aber behüte, dass dir jemals etwas zustoßen solle, der du ihm folgtest."Du wirst all diese Worte zu Ihnen sprechen und sie werden dich nicht hören. Und du wirst sie rufen und sie werden dir nicht antworten. Und du wirst ihren sagen: , Dies ist die Nation, die weder die Stimme Gottes, ihres Herrn, gehört hat, noch Zucht angenommen hat. Glaube verdarb und wurde von ihrem Mund hinweg genommen."Und nach einigen Reden: "Wer auch immer gefallen ist, wird der sich nicht mehr erheben? Und wer sich abgewendet hat, wird der nicht mehr umkehren? Warum ist dieses Volk in Jerusalem mit einer streitsüchtigen Abneigung entfremdet? Es hat Lügen wahrgenommen und wird nicht wieder zurückkehren. Ich war aufmerksam und horchte sorgfältig, niemand sprach etwas Gutes. Es gibt niemanden, der seine Sünden bereute, indem er sagte: , Was habe ich getan?‘ Alle haben sich ihrem eigenen Weg zugewandt, wie ein Pferd, das mit Gewalt in die Schlacht geht. Der Drache am Himmel kennt seine Zeit, die Schildkröte, die Schwalbe und der Storch haben die Jahreszeit für ihre Ankunft, doch mein Volk hatte das Urteil Gottes nicht erkannt."Und der Prophet, von Furcht über solch eine wunderbare Blindheit ergriffen, und von unaussprechlicher Trunkenheit über die Frevlerischen, und die beklagend, die nicht sich selbst beklagen (selbst nicht das gegenwärtige Betragen unserer misslichen Tyrannen), unseren Herrn anflehend, dass eine Vermehrung von Tränen ihm zuteil-werden möge, sprach auf diese Weise: "Ich bin zerknirscht über die Zerknirschung der Tochter meines Volkes, Erstaunen hat von mir Besitz ergriffen, dass es keinen Balsam in Gilead gibt oder gibt es dort keinen Arzt? Warum ist deshalb die Wunde meiner Tochter nicht geheilt worden? Wer soll meinem Kopf Wasser geben und meinen Augen Tränen, ausgedörrt soll ich Tag und Nacht das Abschlachten meines Volkes bejammern? Und ich werde mein Volk gänzlich verlassen und mich von ihm trennen. Denn sie sind alle Ehebrecher, eine Wurzel von bösen Taten und sie haben ihre Zunge wie zu einem Bogen der Lüge und nicht der Wahrheit gebunden. Sie werden in der Erde getröstest werden, denn sie sind vom Bösen zum Bösen geschritten und sie erkennen mich nicht, " sprach unser Herr. Und wiederum: "Und unser Herr hat gesagt, , Weil sie mein Gesetz, dass ich ihnen gab, missachtet haben und nicht auf meine Stimme gehört haben, auch nicht danach gewandelt sind und ich wegen der Boshaftigkeit ihrer Herzen fort gewandert bin, sprach unser Herr der Heerscharen, der Gott Israels, diese Worte: , Siehe, ich werde dieses Volk mit Wermutstropfen füttern und ihnen das Wasser der Galle zu trinken geben. ‘ " Und ein wenig später (in der Person Gottes sprechend): "Siehe deshalb, dass du nicht für dieses Volk betest, auch für sie nicht Lobpreisungen und Gebete übernimmst, denn ich werde während der Zeit ihren Aufschrei an mich und ihre Bedrängnis nicht hören." 50 Was sollen nun unsere unglücklichen Statthalter tun, die wenigen, die den kurzen(aber steinigen) Weg entdeckt haben und den weiten (aber komfortablen) verlassen haben, denen von Gott befohlen wurde, ihre Gebete über solche auszugießen, die in ihrem Übel verharren und die so sehr seinen Zorn hervorgerufen haben? Gegen die, auf der entgegengesetzten Seite, wenn sie von ganzem Herzen zu Gott (seiner göttlichen Majestät, die nicht Willens ist, dass die menschliche Seele umkommen solle, sondern der den Verschollenen zurückruft, damit er nicht vollständig vernichtet werde) zurückkehren, derselbe Prophet nicht die himmlische Vergeltung herbeiführt. Denn Jonas, als er dergleichen ganz aufrichtig gegen die Nineviten erwünscht hatte, hat das nicht bekommen. Lasst uns in der Zwischenzeit, unsere eigenen Worte übergehend, lieber hören, wie die prophetische Trompete in unseren Ohren klang, als sie zu uns sprach: "Wenn du mit deinen Herzen sprechen solltest: , Warum ist mir dieses Übel widerfahren?‘ Wegen der Vielzahl deiner Ungerechtigkeiten. Falls die Äthiopier ihre Haut ändern können oder der Leopard seine verschiedenen Flecken, wirst auch du Gutes tun können, wenn du das Böse gelernt hast." Es ist stets zu vermuten, dass du das nicht kannst. Und weiter: "Diese Worte sprach unser Herr zu seinem Volk, das lieber seine Füße bewegte und nicht rastete und unserem Herr nicht gefiel. Nun wird er sich ihrer Boshaftigkeiten erinnern und ihre bösen Taten begutachten. Und unser Herr sagte zu mir: , Bete du nicht für dieses Volk, dass sie Gutes tun. Wenn sie fasten, werde ich ihre Gebete nicht erhören. Und wenn sie brennende Opfer und Opfergaben darbringen, werde ich sie nicht empfangen. ‘ " Und wiederum: "Und unser Herr sprach zu mir: , Falls Moses und Samuel vor mir stünden, so ist meine Seele nicht mit diesem Volk verbunden. Vertreibt sie aus meinem Gesicht und lasse sie getrennt von mir sein. ‘ " Und nach einigen Worten: "Wer soll Mitleid mit dir, Jerusalem, haben oder wer soll um dich betrübt sein oder wer soll für deinen Frieden beten? Du hast mich verlassen (sprach unser Herr) und hast dich rückwärts fort gewandt und ich werde meine Hand über dich ausstrecken und dich töten." Und etwas weiter: "So sprach unser Herr: "Siehe, ich gebe euch einen Gedanken ein. Lasse jeden Menschen seinen üblen Weg verlassen und geht strikt eurer Wege und Bemühungen. Wer aber sagt: , Wir verzweifeln. Wir werden uns nach unseren eigenen Gedanken richten und jeder von uns wird die Unanständigkeit seines üblen Herzens begehen. ‘ So sprach unser Herr darüber: , Fragt die Heiden, wer je von solch entsetzlichen Angelegenheiten gehört hat, die das jungfräuliche Israel viel zu oft begangen hat. Sollte auf den Felsen des Feldes Schnee des Libanon fallen oder können die Wasser trockenfallen, die kalt herausströmen und fließen, weil mein Volk mich vergessen hat?‘ " Und auch etwas später, nachdem er ihnen eine Wahl vorgeschlagen hatte, sprach er so: " So spricht unser Herr: , Sprich Urteile und Gerechtigkeit und gebe sie dem, der durch die Macht der Hand des bösartigen Anklägers unterdrückt wird. Und rufe bei dem Fremden und den Waisen und der Witwe keinen Kummer hervor. Auch tue keine ungerechten Werke, die bei Anderen Betrübnis hervorrufen. Noch vergieße weiterhin unschuldiges Blut. Denn wenn du tatsächlich diese Worte vollständig ausführst, sollen durch die Tore dieses Hauses Könige aus der Abstammung von David schreiten und auf dem Thron sitzen. Wenn du aber nicht auf diese Worte hörst, so habe ich mir geschworen (sprach unser Herr), dass diese Haus in eine Wüste verwandelt wird." Und wiederum (denn er sprach zu einem boshaften König): "So ich lebe (sprach unser Herr), falls jener Jechonias ein Ring an meiner rechten Hand sein sollte, so werde ich ihn abpflücken und ihn in die Hand desjenigen geben, der ihm nach dem Leben trachtet." 51 Weiterhin rief der heilige Abraham aus und sagte: "Weh sei mit denen, die eine Stadt im Blut gebaut haben und eine Stadt bereitet auf Ungerechtigkeiten und die sagen; , Sind dies nicht alles Dinge unseres allmächtigen Gottes?‘ Und viele Menschen sind im Feuer gescheitert und das Kirchenschiff vieler Nationen schrumpfte." Und so klagend begann er mit seiner Prophezeiung: "Wie lang, Oh Herr, soll ich rufen, und du willst mich nicht erhören? Soll ich aufschreien zu dir, zu welchem Ende du mir Mühen und Betrübnis gegeben hast, zu erblicken Elend und Gottlosigkeit?" Und andererseits: "Und das Urteil wurde beraten und der Richter hat hierauf Bezug genommen, das Gesetz ist in Stücke gerissen und das Urteil ist nicht vollständig zu seinem Ende gekommen, weil die Boshaften mit ihrer Macht die Gerechten unter ihre Füße traten. Somit wurde das verderbte Urteilen weitergeführt." 52 Und merke dir auch, was der gesegnete Prophet Hosea über die Fürsten sagte: "Dafür, dass sie mein Gebot übertraten und gegen mein Gesetz bestimmten und ausriefen: ,Wir haben dich erkannt, weil du gegen Israel gehandelt hast.‘ Sie haben das Gute verfolgt, als sei es das Böse. Sie haben für sich selbst geherrscht und nicht für mich. Sie haben ein Fürstentum besessen, obwohl sie mich nicht anerkannt haben." 53 Und höre ebenfalls den heiligen Propheten Amos, auf diese Weise drohend: "Bei ihren abscheulichen Taten der Söhne Judahs, und darin werde ich sie nicht umändern, denn sie haben das Gesetz unseres Herrn weggeworfen und seine Gebote nicht beachtet, sondern ihre Eitelkeiten haben sie verführt. Und ich werde Feuer über Judah senden und es wird die Grundmauern von Jerusalem fressen. So spricht unser Herr: , Bei deinen schlimmen Sünden, Israel, und darin werde ich sie nicht umändern, da sie das Recht für Geld verkauft haben und die armen Menschen für Schuhe, mit denen sie auf den Staub der Erde treten und mit einem Stoß schlagen sie die Köpfe der Armen und sie haben den Weg der Bescheidenheit gescheut. ‘ " Und nach wenigen Worten: "Suche unseren Herrn und du wirst leben, damit das Haus Josephs nicht wie Feuer scheint und die Flammen es verzehren. Und es soll nicht sein, dass es sich ausbreitet. Das Haus Israel hat den gehasst, der in den Toren getadelt hat und hat das aufrechte Wort verabscheut." Worauf Amos, dem verboten war, in Israel zu prophezeien, ohne kriecherische Schmeichelei die Antwort gab: "Ich war weder ein Prophet, noch war ich der Sohn eines Propheten, sondern ich war ein Ziegenhirte. Ich habe Sykomoren gezupft und unser Herr nahm mich von meiner Herde fort. Und unser Herr sprach zu mir: , Geh deinen Weg und prophezeie gegen mein Volk Israel:Und nun hört das Wort unseres Herrn (denn er richtete seine Rede an den König): Du sagtest: Prophezeie nicht gegen Israel und du solltest keine Truppen gegen das Haus Jakobs versammeln. Für diesen Fall spricht unser Herr so: , Dein Weib wird in der Stadt die Hure spielen und deine Söhne und Töchter werden durch das Schwert sterben und der Boden wird mit der Schnur vermessen und du wirst in einem verschmutzten Land dein Leben beenden. Israel aber wird aus ihrem eigenen Land als Gefangene fortgeführt. ‘ " Und danach: "Höre deshalb die Worte: , Du, der die Armen abscheulich peinigst, und, deine Macht gegen die Bedürftigen der Erde ausübend, der sagt: Wann werden die Monate vorübergehen, damit wir verkaufen und die Sabbate, damit wir die Schatzkammern öffnen können?" Und nach wenigen Worten später: "Unser Herr schwört gegen den Stolz Jakobs, falls er aus Verachtung deine Handlungen vergisst und falls darin die Erde nicht zerstört werden soll. Und deshalb jeder Bewohner in Klagen einfällt. Und das letztliche Ende als Flut aufsteigt. Und ich werde eure Festtage in Heulen verwandeln. Und Haartücher um die Lenden eines jeden legen und Kahlheit auf den Kopf eine jeden Mannes. Und ich werde ihn trauern lassen, wie jemanden dessen Liebe vorbei ist. Und die, die bei ihm sind, wie den Tag seines Kummers." Und wiederum: "Durch das Schwert werden alle Sünder meines Volkes sterben, die sagen, Böses soll sich nicht nähern und es soll nicht über uns leuchten." 54 Und höre auf das, was der heilige Prophet Michael gesprochen hat, als er sagte:"Hört, ihr Stämme. Und was wird die Stadt schmücken? Wird es nicht Feuer sein?Und das Haus der Boshaften, das zu unrecht Schätze angehäuft hat und durch Verletzungen Ungerechtigkeit? Falls der unrechtmäßige Händler beim Aus- balancieren recht hat und betrügerische Gewichte auf den Waagen, wodurch sie ihren Reichtum in Gottlosigkeit angehäuft haben." 55 Und hört auch, welche Drohungen der berühmte Prophet Zephanias heruntergedonnert hat: "Der große Tag unseres Herrn ist nah. Er ist nahebei und nähert sich sehr rasch. Die Stimme des Tages unseres Herrn ist bestimmt, dass sie bitter und mächtig ist. Der Tag, ein Tag des Zorns, ein Tag der Trübsal und der Not. Ein Tag, der Dunkelheit und Schmutz über die Städte und die hohen Ecken legt. Und ich werde Menschen zur Trübsal bringen und sie werden gehen, als seine sie blind, weil sie unseren Herrn beleidigt haben und ich werde ihr Blut wie Staub ausschütten und ihr Fleisch wie den Dung von Ochsen. Und ihr Silber und Gold wird ihnen am Tag des Zorns unseres Herrn nicht angedient werden. Und dem Feuer seines Eifers soll die ganze Welt erliegen, wenn der Herr ihr absolutes Ende vervollständigt. Kommt zusammen und seid in einem verbunden, ihr Nationen ohne Benehmen, wie die vergängliche Blume, bevor der Zorn unseres Herrn über dich hernieder fällt." 56 Und wende dein Ohr auch dem zu, was der Prophet Haggai sagte: "So spricht unser Herr: , Ich werde einst den Himmel bewegen und die Erde und das Meer und das trockene Land. Und ich werde die Throne der Könige hinwegfegen und die Macht der Könige der Heiden ausreißen. Und ich werde die Streitwagen, derjenigen hinfort jagen, die auf ihnen stehen. ‘ " 57 Nun siehe auch, was Zacharias, der Sohn von Addo, der erwählte Prophet, sagte, seine Prophezeiung auf diese Weise beginnend: "Kehrt zu mir zurück und ich werde zu euch zurückkehren, " sprach unser Herr, "und seid nicht wie eure Väter, denen die früheren Propheten zu Last legten, indem sie sagten: , So spricht unser allmächtiger Herr: Wendet euch von euren Wegen ab und sie haben nicht dargestellt, wonach sie folgsam auf mich hören werden. ‘ " Und danach: "Und der Engel fragte mich: , Was siehst du?‘ und ich sagte: , Ich sehe eine fliegende Sense, die zwanzig Ellen lang ist. Der Fluch, der sich über die gesamte Erde gelegt hat. Weil jeder ihrer Diebe mit dem Tode bestraft werden soll. ‘ , Und ich werde ihn hinfort werfen, ‘ sprach der allmächtige Herr, , und er wird in meinem Namen in das Haus der Wut kommen und in das Haus der schwörenden Falschheit. ‘ " 58 So sprach auch der heilige Prophet Malachias: "Siehe, der Tag unseres Herrn wird kommen, wie ein Glutofen entflammt. Und alle stolzen Menschen und alle, die Frevel begehen, werden wie Stoppeln sein. Und der sich nähernde Tag des Herrn der Heerscharen wird sie entzünden, sodass weder eine Wurzel noch eine Knospe von ihnen übrig bleibt." 59 Und ihr, hört auch, was der heilige Hiob zum Beginn und dem Ende der Gottlosen erörterte, indem er sagte: "Aus welchem Grund leben die Boshaften und wachsen unredlich auf und ihre Angelegenheit hat sich entsprechend ihres eigenen Verlangens entwickelt. Und ihre Söhne von ihren Antlitzen und ihre Häuser sind fruchtbar. Und weder Angst noch je die Geißel unseres Herrn liegt über ihnen. Die Kuh hatte keine Fehlgeburt. Ihr Großes mit den Jungen hat ihnen Junge hervorgebracht und nicht verfehlt, sondern ist wie eine ewige Zucht verblieben. Und ihre Kinder frohlocken und, den Psalter und die Harfe nehmend, haben sie ihre Tage in Glückseligkeit verbracht und fahren friedlich schlafend in die Hölle." Betrachte deshalb Gott die Werke des Boshaften nicht? Wahrhaft, nicht so."Denn die Kerze der Gottlosen wird ausgelöscht werden und Vernichtung wird über sie kommen. Und Schmerzen wie bei einer Geburt werden sie vor dem Zorn zurückhalten. Und sie werden wie Spreu im Wind sein und wie der Staub, den der wirbelnde Wind vor sich hertreibt. Lass alle Güte seinen Kindern entgehen. Lass ihre Augen das eigene Abschlachten betrachten und lasse sie nicht von unserem Herrn erlöst werden." Und ein wenig später sagte er von dem gleichen Mann: "Wer hat gefräßig die Herde vom Hirten genommen und die wilden Tiere von den Waisen vertrieben und den Ochsen der Witwe beschäftigt und betrügerisch den Weg der Notwendigkeit abgelehnt?" Sie haben die Felder anderer Männer vor der Zeit abgeerntet. Die Armen haben ohne Lohn und Mahlzeit im Weinberg des Mächtigen gearbeitet. Sie haben oft auch Viele nackt ohne Kleidung schlafen lassen. Der Absicherung ihres Lebens haben sie diese beraubt." Und etwas später, als sie ihre Werke gründlich verstanden hatten, lieferte er sie der Dunkelheit aus."Lass deshalb sein Anteil auf der Erde verflucht sein. Lass seine Pflanzen verwelken. Lass ihn hierfür entsprechend seine Handlungen belohnt werden. Lass jeden boshaften Mann wie den morschen Wald in Stücke gebrochen werden. Denn sich in seinem Zorn erhebend, hat er den Ohnmächtigen gestürzt. Weshalb er wahrlich kein Vertrauen auf sein Leben haben wird. Wenn er erkrankt, lasse ihn keine Hoffnung auf Heilung haben, sondern lasse ihn schmachtend darniederliegen. Denn sein Stolz war der Schmerz von vielen und er wird verfaulen und verrotten, wie die Malve in der brütenden Hitze. Oder wie die Kornähre, wenn sie aus den Stoppeln fällt." Und danach: "Falls seine Kinder viele sind, so verfallen sie dem Gemetzel. Und falls er Silber zusammengerafft hat, als sei es Erde und er ebenso sein Gold putzt, als sei es Staub, wird all dies der Gerechte erhalten." 60 Hört auch weiter, womit der gesegnete Esdras, der Enzyklopädist des göttlichen Gesetzes, in seiner Abhandlung drohte."So spricht Gott, unser Herr: Unsere rechte Hand wird die Sünder nicht schonen. Auch wird das Schwert nicht ruhen über diejenigen, welche das unschuldige Blut über die Erde verspritzen. Feuer wird aus meinem Zorn hervorbrechen und die Fundamente der Erde verschlingen. Und Sünder werden brennen, als seien sie Stroh. Weh wird unter denen sein, die Böses getan und meine Gebote nicht beachtet haben, sprach unser Herr. Ich werde nicht nachsichtig mit ihnen sein. Getrennt von mir, ihr abgefallene Kinder. Und beschmutzt nicht mein Heiligtum. Gott weiß, wer sich gegen ihn gewendet hat und er wird ihn deshalb dem Tod ausliefern und dem Gemetzel. Denn jetzt ist viel Böses auf dem Erdenkompass begangen worden. Ein Schwert aus Feuer wird gegen euch ausgesandt werden. Und wer ist es, das zurückzuhalten? Kann irgendjemand den hungrigen Löwen aus dem Wald zurücktreiben? Oder kann irgendjemand das Feuer auslöschen, wenn das Stroh brennt? Unser Herr wird Übles aussenden. Und wer ist es, das einzudämmen? Und Feuer wird aus seinem Zorn entstehen. Und wer ist es, das auszulöschen? Der Schein wird herumschwenken. Und wer wird sich nicht davor fürchten? Es wird donnern. Und wer wird nicht von Furcht geschüttelt? Gott wird allen drohen. Und wer wird nicht in Panik geraten? Vor seinem Gesicht wird die Erde erzittern und die Fundamente des Meeres werden in den Tiefen erschüttert." 61 Und merke dir wohl, was Ezechiel, der altbekannte Prophet und bewundernswerte Betrachter der vier evangelikalen Geschöpfe, zuvor über die bösartigen Täter sprach, zu deren mitleiderregenden Klagen über die Geißel, welche über Israel hing, unser Herr sagte: "Zu sehr obsiegten die Frevel des Hauses Israel und des Hauses Juda, denn die Erde ist erfüllt mit Frevel und Unreinheit. Ich erschaue. Weder werden meine Augen etwas auslassen, noch werde ich Mitleid haben." Und danach: " Weil die Erde mit Menschen angefüllt ist und die Stadt voller Frevel, werde ich ihnen ihre Macht fortnehmen. Und ihre heiligen Dinge werden beschmutzt und ihre Gebete werden bevorstehen und um Frieden bitten. Das Land von Ezechiel wird davon nicht betroffen sein." Und etwas später: "Das Wort unseres Herrn, sprach er, wurde mir offenbart und er sprach: , Du Menschensohn, von diesem Land, das so sehr gegen mich gesündigt hat, als es böse Taten begangen hat, werde ich meine ausgestreckte Hand fortnehmen und die Grundfesten ihres Brotes in Stücke brechen und sie in eine Hungersnot stürzen und die Menschen und die Rinder von ihnen fortnehmen. Und falls diese drei Männer, Noah, David und Hiob, mitten unter ihnen sind, so werden sie nichts davon bekommen, denn sie sind in ihrer Gerechtigkeit davon ausgenommen‘, sprach unser Herr. Wenn dem so sein wird, werde ich auch üble wilde Tiere über das Land senden und sie bestrafen und sie werden somit der Vernichtung zugeführt und es wird niemanden unter ihnen geben, der vor dem Antlitz der wilden Tiere Freiheit hat. Und obwohl diese drei Männer mitten unter ihnen sind, bei meinem Leben, sprach unser Herr, werden ihre Söhne und Töchter nicht verschont, sondern nur sie allein werden errettet. Und es ist das Land, das in Verwirrung verfällt." Und wiederum: "Weder soll der Sohn die Ungerechtigkeit des Vaters erlangen, noch der Vater die Ungerechtigkeit des Sohnes. Die Gerechtigkeit des Gerechten soll mit ihm sein. Und der ungerechte Mann, falls er sich von den Freveln, die er begangen hat, abwendet und all meine Gebote beachtet und Gerechtigkeit und eine Fülle an Erbarmen ausübt, er wird in Freuden leben und er wird nicht sterben. All seine Sünden, welche er auch immer begangen haben mag, werden hinfort nicht weiter sein. Er wird in seiner Gerechtigkeit, die er ausgeführt hat, in Freuden leben. , Handle ich nach meinem freien Willen, den Tod der Ungerechten zu wünschen‘, sprach unser Herr, , mehr, als dass er von seinem üblen Weg und Leben sich abwendet? Wenn sich aber der Gerechte von seiner Gerechtigkeit abwendet und Frevel begeht, so wie all die Frevel, die der Ungerechte begangen hat, bleiben all seine gerechten Handlungen (die er begangen hat) nicht weiter in der Erinnerung. Er wird in all seinen bösen Taten und in all seinen Sünden, die er begangen hat, sterben." Und, mit einigen Worten danach: "Und alle Nationen werden verstehen, dass das Haus Israel für seine Taten in die Gefangenschaft geführt wird, da sie mich verleugnet haben. Und ich habe mein Antlitz von ihnen abgewendet und sie in die Hände ihrer Feinde gegeben und alle werden durch das Schwert umkommen. Entsprechend ihrer unreinen Sünden und ihrer Frevel habe ich an ihnen gehandelt und mein Antlitz von ihnen abgewendet." 62 Dies, was ich bezüglich der Drohungen der heiligen Propheten gesagt habe, mag ausreichend sein: Doch denke ich, dass es notwendig ist, diesem, meinem kleinen Werk nicht nur diese Androhungen, sondern auch einige Worte, ausgeliehen aus der Weisheit Salomons, unterzumischen, um Königen Ermahnungen oder Anweisungen zu erläutern, damit sie nicht sagen, dass ich die Schultern der Menschen nur mitschweren und unerträglichen Bürden von Worten beladen will, ohne auch nur mit meinem eigenen Finger (das heißt, mit Worten des Trostes) dieselben zu bewegen. Lass uns deshalb hören, was der Prophet sagte, um das zu regeln: "Liebe die Gerechtigkeit, " sprach er, "Du, der du auf der Erde richtest." dieses Zeugnis allein(wenn aus vollem und vollkommenem Herzen beachtet) würde vollständig ausreichen, die Statthalter unseres Landes zu läutern. Denn wenn sie Gerechtigkeit geliebt hätten, hätten sie Gott, der auf eine Art die Quelle und der Ursprung aller Gerechtigkeit ist, ebenfalls geliebt."Diene unserem Herrn in Güte und suche ihn in der Schlichtheit des Herzens." Siehe da! Wer will leben (wie jemand vor uns gesagt hatte), wenn solche Dinge durch eure Landsleute getan werden, falls sie vielleicht irgendwo vollbracht würden? "Weil er von jenen gefunden wird, die ihn nicht versuchen, erscheint er wahrhaft dem, der an ihn glaubt." Denn diese Männer ohne Respekt versuchen Gott, dessen Gebote sie mit hartnäckigem Trotz verachten. Auch glauben sie nicht an ihn, an dessen Orakel sie sich erfreuen oder dem sie, noch schwerwiegender, ihre Rücken und nicht ihr Antlitz zuwenden. "Denn verdorbenen Gedanken trennen von Gott." Und dies ist bei den Tyrannen unserer Zeit ganz deutlich aufgetreten. Doch warum mischt sich unsere Gemeinheit so offenbar in unseren Beschluss ein? Lass deshalb ihn, der (wie wir gesagt haben) allein wahr ist, ich meine den Heiligen Geist, für uns sprechen, von dem erklärt wird: "Der Heilige Geist wird wahrlich das Nachmachen der Zucht abwenden." Und wiederum: "Weil der Geist Gottes den gesamten Erdenball erfüllt hat." Und danach (durch ein einleuchtendes Urteil das Ende des Bösen und Rechtschaffenen aufzeigend) sprach er: "Wie ist die Hoffnung der Bösartigen? So wie die Daune vom Wind fort geweht wird und wie der Rauch von der Bö zerstreut wird und wie die schwache Gischt von einem Sturm verteilt wird und wie die Erinnerung eines Gastes, der Mitreisender an einem Tag ist. Und Gott verbleibt als ihre Belohnung und ihr Denken ist beim Höchsten. Deshalb werden sie das Königreich der Herrlichkeit und die Krone der Schönheit aus der Hand unseres Herrn erlangen. Denn mit seiner rechten Hand wird er sie beschützen und mit seinem heiligen Arm sie verteidigen." Und sehr unähnlich in ihrem Wert sind die Gerechten und die Gottlosen, wie unser Herr wahrlich gesagt hatte, als er sprach: "Die, welche mich ehren, werde ich ehren und die, welche mich verschmähen, werden nicht wertgeschätzt." 63 Doch lasst uns zum Übrigen weiterschreiten: "Hört (sprach er), all ihr Könige und versteht. Lernt, ihr Richter der Begrenzungen der Erde, hört mit euren Ohren, eine Vielzahl in Ehrfurcht behaltend und beglückt euch selbst in den Armeen der Nationen. Denn Macht ist euch von Gott gegeben und Kraft vom Höchsten, welcher eure Handlungen prüfen und eure Gedanken durchsieben wird. Denn wenn ihr dann Minister in seinem Königreich seid, ihr aber nicht aufrecht geurteilt habt, auch das gesetzliche Recht nicht beachtet, noch entsprechend seines Willens einher gegangen seid. Es wird euch entsetzlich und plötzlich erscheinen, dass denen, die regieren, ein strenges Urteil zuteil wird. Denn dem Niederen wird Erbarmen gewährt, der Mächtige jedoch wird große Qualen erleiden. Denn er, der der Herrscher über alle ist, wird keinen Respekt vor Menschen haben, noch wird er der Bedeutung von irgendwem Ehrerbietung erweisen, denn er hat Groß und Klein erschaffen und kümmert sich gleich um alle. Doch der Stärkere ist nahe einer größeren Bedrängnis. Deshalb ist an euch, Oh Könige, diese Rede gerichtet, damit ihr Weisheit lernt und nicht von ihm abfallt. Denn er beobachtet, was an Dingen gerecht geurteilt wird. Und wer auch immer lernte, dass Dinge heilig sind, wird geheiligt werden." 64 Bisher haben wir mit nichts Geringerem als den Orakeln der Propheten, als über ihre eigenen Reden mit den Königen unseres Landes gesprochen, dabei willens, sie wissen zu lassen, was die Propheten sprachen, die sagten: "Wie vom Antlitz einer Schlange, so fliehst du vor Sünden: Falls du dich ihnen näherst, werden sie dich einfangen, ihre Zähne sind die Zähne eines Löwen, um damit die Seele der Menschen zu töten." Und wiederum: "Wie mächtig ist die Gnade unseres Herrn und sein Vergeben für die, die sich ihm zuwenden." Und falls wir in uns nicht solch einen apostolischen Eifer haben, dass wir sagen können: "Ich ersehne wahrlich, von Christus für meine Brüder verflucht zu werden." Ungeachtet dessen, dass wir vom Grunde unserer Herzen diese prophetischen Worte sprechen: "Ach! Dass die Seele umkam." Und wiederum: "Lasst uns unsere Wege herausfinden und suchen und zu unserem Herr zurückkehren: Lasst uns unsere Herzen zusammen mit unseren Händen zu Gott im Himmel erheben." Und auch die der Apostel: "Wir begehren, dass jeder von euch in den Tiefen Christi sei." 65 Und wie bereitwillig, wie jemand, der auf den Wellen des Meeres dahintreibt, und der jetzt in dem ersehnten Hafen ankommt, würde ich an dieser Stelle zum Ende kommen (die Schande verbietet es mit, fortzufahren), erblickte ich nicht durch Bischöfe oder andere Priester oder Kleriker eine so große Anzahl von bösen Taten gegen Gott, Ja, einige sogar aus unserem Orden, die ich als Zeugen gezwungener-maßen (nach dem Gesetz) mit dem harten Streich von Worten als Erstes steinigen muss, damit ich anderenfalls nicht der Befangenheit gegenüber bestimmten Menschen getadelt werden kann und danach die Menschen (falls sie nun Anordnungen erlassen) mit ihrer gesamten Macht den gleichen Vollzug bei ihnen verfolgen. Nicht zu ihrem körperlichen Tod, sondern zum Tod ihrer Laster und ihres ewigen Lebens mit Gott. Nun begehre ich, wie ich bereits sagte, Vergebung für jene, deren Leben ich nicht nur preise, sondern die ich allen irdischen Schätzen vorziehe und für diejenigen, von denen ich, falls es möglich ist, nun vor meinem Tod wünsche und danach dürste, Teilhaber zu sein. Und so meine beiden Seiten mit den doppelten Schildern der Heiligen verteidigt zu haben. Und durch solche Mittel unüberwindlich gestärkt, allem, was sich gegen mich erhebt, standhalten zu können, mein Kopf zudem anstelle eines Helms gewappnet mit der Hilfe unseres Herrn und sicherlich bestens beschützt durch allerlei Hilfen der Propheten, werde ich mutig fortschreiten, ungeachtet der Steine der weltlichen Aufrührer, die niemals so heftig auf mich fliegen. Kategorie:Historische Quelle